


Grave Mistake

by RdmFavCpls



Category: Million Dollar Boyfriend Cinderella TV, Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Summary: You couldn’t go with Jumin on his business trips. You wished you could but you understand that it was purely for business and not pleasure. Jumin was also afraid that something could happen to you on a business trip and he felt more comfortable with you being at home. That all changes when you get forced into a car by an overbearing director of some TV show. All hell breaks loose when Jumin finds out about it and your location.





	Grave Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ameri_lie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameri_lie/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Ameri-Lie <3 I hope this isn't late.

Title: Grave Mistake

Category: Mystic Messenger and Cinderella TV 

Rating: T

Pairing: Jumin Han/MC

Summary: You couldn’t go with Jumin on his business trips. You wished you could but you understand that it was purely for business and not pleasure. Jumin was also afraid that something could happen to you on a business trip and he felt more comfortable with you being at home. That all changes when you get forced into a car by an overbearing director of some TV show. All hell breaks loose when Jumin finds out about it and your location.

Author’s Note: TA-DA!!! Surprise birthday fic for Ameri-Lie featuring their two favorite characters that look alike. Jumin from Mystic Messenger and Clive from Cinderella TV.

Happy Birthday Ameri-Lie~~ I hope you enjoy this story and have a good birthday!

Disclaimer: I own zero rights to the franchises.

~~Story Begins~~

It was a beautiful day, sun was shining down in the city, a nice gentle breeze was blowing through the air, cooling down the warm air, and you was taking full advantage of this day. You had your hair pulled up off of your neck into a pony, you was wearing a cool white shirt that was tucked into a black skirt. You was waiting for Jaehee to arrive so you two could enjoy a nice lunch at Jaehee’s favorite cafe. It was a small, quiet cafe, where there was hardly any foot traffic or people roaming about. You was sitting at one of the two people outside tables enjoying a book by yourself when you hear the chair move across from you.

You placed your bookmark in your book and look up expecting to see Jaehee but saw that it wasn’t Jaehee, but a man you didn’t recognize. One thing you learned from your husband is that anyone who dresses the way this man did obviously had some money and or power.

His black hair looked like too much hair products were used to make his bangs go to the side and stay there because no one’s hair could ever be that shiny. Thin framed rectangular glasses covered amber eyes that you did not trust. He had a kind smile on his face as he looked at you, like he was just waiting for you to start the conversation but the smile also had a feeling of Zen awaiting his fangirl screams. A black jacket was buttoned up showing hints of a grey vest underneath the jacket, a red shirt with tiny black dots was underneath that with a yellow tie. A red handkerchief was folded neatly into a triangle in his suit pocket.

You did not like this guy. Your gut was telling you to run but that would be rude to not only to your uninvited guest who could be a business partner of your husband but also to Jaehee. Even though it was rude that this man didn’t even ask if he could sit there but he has yet to start a conversation.

“Well, since you don’t want to start the conversation,” the man said, “allow me.” You gave an uncaring look to the man who didn’t seem phrase from it. You didn’t have your one security guard with you because you told him that you’ll be fine while he went to the hospital to be there with his wife who was going to labor and you was wondering what was taking Jaehee so long. “My name is Kouki,” the man said introducing himself. “I am the producer of Cinderella TV and -”

“I don’t care,” you interrupted Kouki. His pleased look quickly turn sour before returning back to being pleased. “I’m waiting for a friend and you are sitting in her spot.”

“As I was saying,” he said. “I am the producer of Cinderella TV and you, yes, you young lady have been chosen to be this season’s Cinderella.”

“No. I refuse. Chose someone else,” you said.

Tha man gasped in surprise and shock, “You are refusing to be a Cinderella? All of your dream could come true!”

“Most of my dreams did come true, I’m working on some of my later ones,” you said.

“You must not seen of my show.”

“I haven’t and nor do I want to,” you said with a shrug. 

The man held his hand in front of your face with three fingers held up, “Three men. All wealthy men. Married to you at once. You-”

“I am already married,” you said. “I am married to the man of my dreams so I strongly suggest you find someone else.” Jaehee had better get here soon or you was going to be hitting this man with your book. Too bad it couldn’t be a heavy book like the last volume of Larry Potter. 

“You aren’t wearing a wedding ring,” he pointed out with a smug smile. 

“My husband asked for it back so he could add another diamond to it. He’s very specific about things,” you said. “It’s his anniversary gift to me.”

“Nice story, sweetie,” he said. He stood up and you thought he finally got the hint, but he stood beside you and grabbed your arm. “However, you are our next Cinderella. I can pick out a good Cinderella.”

“Get your hands off of me,” you said harshly trying to pull your arm away but his grip tightened. “I told you that I refused.”

“Don’t worry, you will be treated like a princess. So, cool down on that fighter spirit.”

You reached back and slapped Kouki across the face hard and with the bright red handprint on his face plus the disbelief look on his face since his glasses got knocked off, you felt proud of yourself for a moment. Just for a moment. Because the next thing you knew was that the grip he had on your arm got tighter to the point you swore you was going to have a bruise.

“You will be good for the ratings,” he said. “We haven’t had feisty one like you in quite a while. However, since you broke our contract and you have to pay to get me a new pair of glasses which I can assume you cannot afford to replace, you will be our new Cinderella.”

“(Y/N)!” you heard Jaehee call out to you but you was already pushed into the car and Kouki blocked your attempts at escape. However, Kouki didn’t realize that he picked the wrong girl. 

Literally.

Within seconds Jaehee was letting Seven know what happened because who could start tracing the car and guy the fastest? Seven. Then she started doing damage control of those rare passer-bys that might leak the story to the press about you cheating on Jumin which wasn’t true. She did send a quick message to Seven to get a tape of the closest security camera of what happened on file in case Jumin requests it. 

Who is she kidding? Jumin will request it so he knows who his number one target is. 

Jumin Han looked at his phone as it rang. He’s been on edge since he woke up this morning and he hasn’t heard from you at all. He’s tried to call you and it went to your voicemail. He’s sent you some text messages but you still haven’t responded back so he was hoping it was from you.

It was from Seven.

Jumin answered his phone with a sigh. “For the last time Seven, I am not giving you Elizabeth the Third or any cats for that matter.”

“Haha, you haven’t heard yet?” Seven asked. “I wish I was calling for that.”

“What haven’t I heard?” Jumin asked. He wasn’t in the mood for any of Seven’s pranks.

“(Y/N) has been kidnapped,” Seven said. “I am tracking her now. They turned her phone off but I turned it back on and tracking it.”

“Where is she?” Jumin asked with a growl. His eyes narrowed into a glare and people moved away from him since he started to radiate murder. “When was she kidnapped? I will pay the ransom and than make that person regret it.”

“She’s in Beeverly Hills, I’ve sent you the address since you are so close, but Jumin. I know I can’t stop you but be careful. If you go after her, you’ll be going after some of the richest single men in America.”

“Excuse me? She’s married to me!”

“I know that. She knows that. You know that. She told Kouki that but he didn’t listen. Jumin-”

Jumin hung up and left the building. He knows Kouki is a producer of Cinderella TV. Jumin Han was not going to let you be on that show. He just needed a car. 

His phone rang and he answered it. “Jumin, don’t -” Seven started to say.

“What’s the fastest car closest to my location?” Jumin asked.

“You aren’t driving!”

“Tell me right now and I might just finish paying off your payments on your newest car or I might just buy you a new one,” Jumin said. “I’ll even give you five supervised minutes of playing with Elizabeth the Third.”

You was glaring daggers at Kouki and someone who looked a lot like your husband as you sat in the back of a limo. You weren’t physically attacking them yet, you don’t know where you are at currently but from the blinking yellow light on your phone that Kouki is holding, you know Seven is tracking your location. 

“For the last time,” Kouki said. “What is your name?”

“I don’t know, you tell me since I signed a supposed contract. Shouldn’t my name be one there?” you asked.

The one person who you could tolerate in the vehicle was the intern cameraman who you recognized as one of the friends the Oil Prince brought to a RFA party once. He was enjoying the way you wouldn’t give any information to his boss and one of the shows sponsors. However, he was unsure about the method that Kouki got you to arrive and understood your anger. 

“You are one stubborn woman,” Kouki said with a growl. “Many young women would die to be in your spot.”

“Well, since kidnapping is obvious one of your many traits, hopefully you know how to CPR to make sure those women don’t die,” you said back. “Wouldn’t that be scandalous? Arrogant producer kissed me! Producer lures young women into his TV only for them to start dying! I can imagine the headlines.”

“Cinderella TV isn’t a joke,” the other man said.

“Neither is kidnapping,” you said back.

“It won’t be considered kidnapping if you told us your name and sign the contract,” Kouki said.

“I’ve been told that I’m exactly like Rika but I’m not her,” you said back.

“Listen, if I tell you my name, will you tell us yours?” the man asked. 

“Dangit Clive, she’s not a business partner, she’s going to be your future wife,” the cameraman said back.

“I am already married so I am being no one’s future wife right now,” you said. The limo came to a sudden stop in front of a huge mansion that you knew you was going to get lost in. No way are you going in there. There is a reason as to why your GPS on your phone is your best friend and most used app.

“Step outside with us,” Kouki said grabbing your arm and pulling you out of the vehicle. “Welcome to your new home. This is where you will be staying with your three husbands.”

“I am not staying there,” you said back. “I only have one husband who I am happily married to. My husband will make sure that you ever regret touching me.”

“Listen here,” Clive said as you shrugged Kouki from your arm. “Your threats don’t mean anything. Nothing can hurt us and while I will agree that what Kouki did was completely wrong, you need to work with us or you’ll be the one regretting it.”

“Any dark secrets that you and Kouki have are being discovered and ready to be exposed,” you said to Clive. “Your power, money, and status don’t scare me or influence me in anyway. It wouldn’t matter if I was still single, but there is going to be no way the two of you can escape the damage that is going to happen or anyone else who decides to take your side.”

Clive grabbed your chin and forced you to stare at him with the look that you saw on your husband all the time you did something he hasn’t experienced. The look of amusement and curiosity. “You really are a feisty one.”

“I wasn’t expecting her to be this feisty,” Kouki said rubbing his cheek that still had your handprint. “However, it will help boost ratings.”

“Yeah, so wouldn’t that,” the cameraman said pointing to the entranceway where a black car was speeding through the slowly closing gates.

Clive let go of your chin as the car skidded to a complete halt almost going on two of its wheels. There is only one person who you know that could make a car flip coming to a halt. And it wasn’t a professional driver.

“Hey! Crazy psycho, this is private property,” Kouki said walking over to the vehicle. “Listen here buddy, I do not want to use force but,” the car door opened and the first thing that came out was a fist that connected with Kouki’s nose.

“Oh my,” the cameraman said upon seeing the bloody nose that Kouki was sporting. 

Jumin Han got out of the vehicle and straightened out his jacket. “You will be receiving the bill for my dry cleaning, Kouki.”

“Jumin!” you yelled out in worry as you ran towards your husband. “Are you okay?” you asked once you got in front of him. “You didn’t get yourself injured, did you? No one else got hurt? Did you cause any crashes? If you did than you should be in a hospital!”

Jumin just pulled you as close as possible to his chest and the feeling of your husband’s breathing just made all of your adrenaline vanish. You was tired, you wanted to cry, you needed to apologize to Jaehee while also convince Jumin to give Jaehee a full month off.

“Mr. Han,” Clive said causing your husband to turn his head to see who could be his twin. “I know for a fact that you will regret your rash decisions of this chaos you caused.”

“Mr. Felix, I will never regret my rash decisions in order to save my wife,” Jumin said back. “The fact that you and your friends here kidnapped my wife is a threat against C&R International and the RFA.”

The cameraman whistled in surprise, “You guys should have listened.” 

“You knew, Lucio,” Kouki said.

“She told you, over and over again. Besides no one ever asked for my opinion over it,” Lucio said.

“You cannot worm your way out of this one,” Jumin said to Kouki. He looked back over at Clive, “It is not my choice over what happens with you, that is all my wife’s choice. However, one thing is for sure, you can consider Cinderella TV cancelled.”

You tugged on your husband’s coat and whispered something into his ear, and a smile appeared on his face. “That is a brilliant idea, princess. It will at least get her out of my hair.” Jumin looked at Clive, “Maybe we can come to a deal.”

So you was sitting in one of the reserved rooms for guests on the comfortable pink couch talking to a more composed and quiet Zen look a like named Hubert trying to stay awake. You was still on pins and needles and didn’t trust anybody. 

The door opened and someone who looked like Yoosung walked in with a book, “Hey Hubert, have you- oh hello!” he greeted once he looked up from the book. “And who might you be?”

“(Y/N),” Hubert said introducing you. “I bring you good news however, Lawrence.”

“Is she our new Cinderella?” Lawrence asked.

“No, through I think the only one who would be able to tame her might be Leon or Clive. Kouki is no longer our producer. Clive is trying to save his hide right now,” Hubert explained. He looked over at you, “You really do look exhausted (Y/N) and after the day that just happened to you, I don’t blame you.”

“Did I miss something?” Lawrence asked.

“Only you would be so focused on your work to miss all the commotion,” Hubert said.

“Maybe you should get some sleep,” Lawrence said. “We won’t hurt you.”

“Pardon me for not believing that,” you said. “I would much rather wait until my husband comes back.”

Hubert smiled. “That is understandable,” he said.

So Hubert and you were filling in Lawrence on all that happened when your husband walked into the room. “(Y/N), Driver Kim is awaiting us,” Jumin said grabbing your hand. He didn’t help you get up but instead picked you up bridal style. “We are heading to my hotel room but first we are going to go to the hospital. To make sure that no one left any bruises on your skin.”

“I’m fine,” you said resting your head against his shoulder as you were used to this kind of treatment from your husband. “Just tired. I’m sorry for ruining your day.”

Jumin kissed your forehead. “(Y/N), you never ruin my day. I’m just so glad to see you safe and sound. I wasn’t too late.”

“No, but Jumin, can you make me a promise.”

“Anything for you dear.”

“Next time, please don’t drive. You could have gotten hurt or worse, dead. Than Zen would have to save me and heaven knows how dramatic he would be over it.”

“That is a promise I cannot keep,” Jumin said. “Your safety is my top priority and I will do anything in my power to make sure you are safe.”

On the next season of Cinderella TV we have a Korean celebrity as the Cinderella. Echo Girl. Which man will she chose?

~~The End~~


End file.
